


Never Fade Away

by nomercyhere



Series: Longing For Home [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Jesse & Michelle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse Is A Good Uncle, Remembering Pam, Tears, set around season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: When Michelle is upset about not having a mother to help her through her childhood, Jesse reminds her that it's important to always keep the memories of her alive in your heart, as a way to never let her fade out of your life.
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Pam Katsopolis-Tanner, Jesse Katsopolis/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Longing For Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811992
Kudos: 10





	Never Fade Away

“Woah, hey, Michelle, hold it! You don’t walk away while I’m talking to you!”

Jesse was following a very upset Michelle down the hall as she slammed the door in his face. He stopped, putting a hand on the door knob but not turning it.

“Common, shorty. Won’t you please just tell me what’s wrong?”

The muffled voice that came from the other side was thick with tears. “Just go away! You wouldn’t understand. No one will understand!”

He looked down at the carpet. “Ah common, Michelle. Try me. I’ll give it my best shot. Promise.”

Upon getting no response other that sobbing, he cracked open the door with, “Alright, I’m coming in.”

He walked into her room to find her sitting on the ground at the foot of Stephanie’s bed, curled up into a little ball. Sitting down beside her with a sigh and pulling one leg up to his chest, he waited for her to calm down a little more. Once her sobs were reduced to sniffles, he started with, “You know, when I would cry when I was little, your mom would always tickle me until I stopped. I’d be laughing so much that I’d forget what I was crying about in the first place.”

He looked down at her with a small smile. “I’m guessing that won’t be the cure today, though.”

Michelle buried her face in her arms. “That’s what I’m so upset about! Everyone keeps talking about her, and saying all these memories and everything they loved about her. I didn’t even know her! I only had a mom for six months, and I don’t even have one anymore. At least DJ and Stephanie got to do things with her. I don’t even remember anything about her!”

Jesse looked down, slinging an arm around her. “Now Michelle, you shouldn’t say that you don’t have a mom. She may not be here with you in person, but whether you remember her or not, she’ll always have a special place, right here.” He tapped his finger on her heart.

“You see, that’s why we like talking about your mom.” He let out a shaky sigh. “We have to keep her alive somehow, munchkin. And keeping her alive through memory is kinda our only option at this point.”

Michelle sniffed, looking up at him. “But I always feel so sad when you start talking about her. I can’t be a part of it, cause I don’t even remember anything about her.” She looked up at him slowly, afraid of what he might think. “Does that make me selfish?”

Jesse frowned, turning around so they were sitting face to face. “Michelle listen to me. You have a completely different view from everyone in this house. I mean, everyone has a different viewpoint, we all knew Pam for different amounts of time, and had a different type of relationship with her. But you especially, have a very different outlook on this whole situation.”

He looked at her closer, lifting her chin with his fingers until they were staring into each others eyes. “It’s okay to feel hurt, or jealous, or confused or angry or whatever else you’re feeling. Your entitled to feel that way, Michelle. Everyone is going through something different, and you should be allowed to feel your feelings.” He sighed. “Everyone deals with this stuff in their own way. But for you, I think one of the things that’s going to help you to balance it out, is to make some positive things for yourself to look back on. Learn about your mom. What she liked, what she didn’t like, what you guys had in common. That way when you think of her, you won’t only be feeling unhappy feelings.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Because even of you don’t have memories, with her, you can still have memories _of_ her. Those are gonna be what help to keep her alive in your heart.”


End file.
